MakoEnergy! Demyx's 14 day trial!
by Kupo9089
Summary: MakoEnergy is an energy drink developed by Hojo. Demyx and Roxas have a sample of it. What happens when Demyx doesn't listen to Roxas' warning and drinks the whole pack? You will never know until you read this. Summary Inside. Yaoi.


**WOO! I'm back! Sorry for those of you who were expecting a new chapter of "My Light" I'm sorry, I'm utterly stuck on that. (Ironically, this happens AFTER the lemon)  
Anyways, I'm glad to actually write something on here. My friend Pehnguinz and I were RP'ing this last night, and I had to write a story. x3 (Thanks.)  
Edited by: Pehnguinz and EbonyKittyCat552**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII no matter how much I wish to. Square-Enix does. *pouts***

**Enjoy!!  
**

**Summary - MakoEnergy is an energy drink developed by Hojo. Demyx and Roxas have a sample of it. What happens when Demyx doesn't listen to Roxas' warning and drinks the whole pack? This goes through the effects of the drink, and is told through Roxas's POV. Yes, there are Final Fantasy VII characters. Hence, the crossover label. Yes, it's yaoi. WITH MULTIPLE YAOI PAIRING!**

* * *

I twiddled my thumbs and waited for Sora and Demyx to come home. Today was going to be fun. So, today I magicked the glass cover on the Triple Chocolate Cake that I baked last night. I won't tell you what will happen, but it's gonna be awesome. I smiled to myself and walked down into the kitchen to grab a can of MakoEnergy. MakoEnergy is this awesome drink that is being promoted by Zack apparently. There's a picture of him with his thumbs up and a dorky grin on his face on the can. I'm not sure if Zack is aware that he's promoting an energy drink that says "MakoEnergy! It gives you the strength, stamina, and speed of a SOLDIER without all of the painful needles and thousands of injections!" But, he is. The door burst open and in comes Demyx.

"HAI ROXY!" He shouted as he proceeded to hold me in a tight hug

"H-Hey D-Demdem! You're looking rather delicious today!" I snorted. I don't know why that came out, but it did.

"Roxy… What does that mean?" he asked, his head tilted and his eyes shining with innocence.

"Noooothing." I grinned and took out the last piece of Peanut-butter cake covered in a sky-blue buttercream frosting. I sat down at the kitchen island with Demyx across from me.

Demyx pouted and thrust out his lower lip, glaring at me with his eyes all wide. He looked cute, I gotta admit. But, if I said that out loud, Marly would murder me. He's is very, very protective of Demyx, it's terrible. Marluxia is Demyx's and Demyx is Marluxia's. Marly isn't very nice when he gets into a hissy fit; trust me, I know. See, I once pissed Marly off by stealing strawberries from his garden, and it wasn't pretty. (Oh, and I live with Riku, Sora, Axel, Marly, and Demyx. Riku, Marly and Axel pay for the house while the rest of us… try to pay. Oh, and Zexion just moved in. He doesn't pay though, I don't even know if he works.) Anyway, he pulled out his scythe and chased me around the house until Marly threw the scythe at me and Sora cast Reflect... You don't have to ask what happened. Let's just say that the house almost fell, and we'll leave it at that. Like I said…not pretty.

Oh yeah! There was this one time where Axel stole flowers for our anniversary from Marly's garden and Marly didn't find out until I was talking in my sleep. This happened while we were on the way to the mall. Heh, when we got out Marly ended up chasing Axel around the mall with his scythe. See, when you do that, you have to make sure that there are no security guards around and that you won't get locked in the mall security area… Sadly, Marly didn't do that. He got taken away by the security guards, and Demyx and I had to convince them that Marly had issues. (*cough*) Major issues. So, they let Marly off with a warning. Axel won't let Marly live that one down. Heh.

"But that didn't sound like nothing!" Demyx pouted at me still. I smiled back at him. You know, living with Demyx is kinda funny. He's all innocent-ish, so when one of us has to explain something…well, sexual and whatnot to him, it's kinda hard. And we all usually just burst into laughter, of course, until Marly actually explains…and then proceeds to do it to him. Getting a mental image yet? No? Well, I'll give you one. See, one day Marly, being Marly, left a few "toys" out on his bed, and Demyx, being Demyx, proceeded to ask what one of those "toys" were. And yes, by "toys", I mean sex toys. Now are you getting an image? If not, I'll keep going, if so, I'll keep going anyway. So, Marly told Demyx what those "toys" were and he used them on Demyx. Well, I don't have to explain what they did, do I? For all the people who still don't get it, THEY. HAD. SEX. WITH. TOYS. Okay, moving on.

"I said it's nothing," I replied, smiling widely. I proceeded to mutilate my Peanut-butter cake with sky-blue buttercream frosting cake. I put a piece of it into my mouth, and my GAWD. It's delicious. It's amazing, fluffy and awesome. It took me, like, 4 hours to make it, with preparation and everything. I baked it yesterday, and yes, it got murdered by all of us. I think Sora ate the most. Of course, Sora loves cake as much as he loves Riku. I don't know which one he loves more though…I'll have to ask him that one day. See, 'cause there was one time after Zexion moved in, and Sora dragged him to the supermarket. Zexion, being new, didn't know that Sora was a spazz. So, Sora drove like a maniac to the supermarket and picked up about 16 bags of sugar. When they finally got back, Zexy basically emptied the contents of his stomach and vowed to never again go with Sora to the supermarket, while Sora proceeded to lock himself up in his room with about 8 bags of sugar. And in case you were wondering, no, I didn't get any sleep that night.

"But the ton—" Demyx started to say.

"It's noooothing…" I flashed a grin at him, while I said that. Maybe he'll believe me now.

"But it didn't sound li—" he tried to say again until I proceeded to shovel a large piece of my cake into his mouth. I have to admit, this is fun.

"I said it was nothing." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Demyx tried talking with his mouth full of cake, but it came out as, "Buh eh."

I shoveled more cake into his mouth and pulled out another can of MakoEnergy from the fridge and placed it across from Demyx. He chewed the cake in his mouth vigorously and swallowed.

"Roxy!!!" he cried with his cheeks flushing. I don't think he's used to _me_ feeding him. Of course, Marly always does that. But, today was special. Don't ask me how, it just is.

I scooped another large piece of my cake and fed him it while his mouth was still open.

"Oh, quit complaining. I baked this yesterday and you ate some. YOU KNOW IT'S GOOD," I exclaimed. I actually had difficulties while baking this cake. The oven was being stupid, I didn't have any oil, and we had no peanut butter after I TOLD Sora to buy some. We also didn't have one of those automatic beater thingys. So, I got one. And oh, how I love it so. I have never made a cake so fluffy.

The door opened with a bang and in came Sora. Well, NOW he finally comes home. He waved to Demyx and me, and continued walking towards the Chocolate Cake I had on display. I baked that last night while everyone was sleeping. Heh, Axel's the only person who noticed the cake in the morning. Right now, Marly, Zexy, Riku, and Axel are working. Marly works at a flower shop, Riku works with the blind. How he does that? I have no idea. Axel works with fire. I don't know what he does, but he is always burning things. Oh well, he's a pyro, and I love it. Zexy works with books. He's always carrying a book around, and it's usually very thick with sharp corners. (If I were you, and I was around Zexion, I'd watch myself… those corners hurt)

Sora jumped in joy as he reached the cake on display on the dinner table. (Oh, and our kitchen is massive and is connected with our dining room.) He proceeded to touch the glass cover of the cake apprehensively.

"Nope, no lightning sparks or shocks…" he muttered, walking around it with his hand on his chin. Apparently, he thought I was going to _shock_ him. Heh, I find that funny.

"Yes, but—" Demyx tried to start again before I just shoved the last of the cake into his mouth. I giggled as his cheeks puffed up because they were full of cake. He looked cute. It makes me want to pinch his cheeks. He pouted as he chewed the cake. Although…it wasn't really a pout because his cheeks were still all puffed-up; the sight made me laugh. His bottom lip was trying to stick out, but there was too much cake crammed into his mouth.

Sora poked the glass case again, as I sat there watching him walk around it.

"No flames…" He walked around it again, as if he were studying something very closely.

Demyx pouted more and I pushed the can of MakoEnergy to him and told him to drink it. He gulped down the cake and asked me why.

"Well, it tastes amazing." I explained. It gives you a rush of energy and it's amazing. It feels like there's pure power rushing in your veins. The feeling is awesome. Demyx read the labels and turned the can around, examining it closely.

"Roxy, what's SOLDIER?" he asked with his head tilted.

"SOLDIER is a group that Zack is in. And I think Cloud is in it too, or he was…or something like that." I pondered this as Demyx took a sip from the can. I looked at him, wondering if he'd like it. He smiled widely.

"D'ya like it?" I asked him. It was free from Sephiroth, and I wonder why Sephy would even give it to us if it was this awesome. Demyx nodded quickly in answer to my question. I had to warn Demyx before giving him more.

"I have more, but if you give any to Sora…I'm going to have to murder you. Okay?" I warned. I didn't want Sora to have any of this because that would make for a grumpy household. Even if he's my twin, he gets annoying. Very. Annoying. If anyone gave this to Sora, not only would he be bouncing off the walls, but he'd also be up all night. Let me warn you, when Sora is up all night and you wake up in the morning, either he's amazingly hyper, or there's a large amount of something all over the house. Last time it was chips, and Marly made me clean it up. Of course, I had a good method, it was just time consuming. I had to walk around the house, casting Magnet and wanting it to only attract the chips. They. Were. Everywhere. It took me around 3 hours to clean, and Marly wouldn't let me rest until every single chip piece was picked up. Needless to say, Sora didn't get any (*cough*) from Riku for the next week.

Demyx just looked at me and nodded. He understood why he wasn't allowed to give Sora any. And I didn't even have to explain it to him.

Suddenly, Sora lifted the cake cover and bright light flashed, blinding him.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He clutched his eyes and immediately fell onto the ground. Watching this, Demyx and I burst out into laughter immediately as Sora laid there with his eyes in his hands. Poor thing…oh well. He was going to learn this lesson sooner or later. I continued laughing until I saw Demyx's eyes flash with Mako. I blinked quickly and did a double take.

I whispered with awe, "I wasn't…expecting that to happen." Demyx looked at me like I was crazy.

"Expect what?" he demanded to know.

"Your eyes changed color because I think there actually _is_ Mako in the drink." I told him, wondering if the Mako would do anything to him.

"Oh…THAT'S COOL!" he grinned like a little kid and started to drink more MakoEnergy.

I turned around to look at Sora, and I started to immediately laugh. He was pulling himself across the floor towards the kitchen, groaning as he did so. I didn't think that the Flash Blind spell I placed on the cover would be so strong. Thankfully, Demyx was covered by me and I was turned around when Sora pulled up the cover.

"Roooooooxxxxxxxxxxxaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss…I hate you…" Sora groaned. He was on his knees now, holding his eyes and crying. Demyx moved his body so that he could see Sora behind me, and burst out in muffled laughter. He used his hand to cover his mouth so that Sora wouldn't know he was laughing. Well, that didn't help much, but considering that Sora's like, sobbing, it works.

"That's what you get for being a Sugar Addict, Sora," I kneeled down beside him and giggled. "It's not my fault." He just cried more. Well, I feel bad, but then I don't feel bad. It's still _his_ fault.

Sora just sobbed harder and muttered, "I'm going to have to be like Riku now…and blindfold myself." I snorted as the image of Sora wearing a blindfold, walking through a house full of traps. Sora then continues to crawl/pull himself across the room in search of cloth to tie around his head.

Demyx looked at me with a small smile and said, "Roxy, do you really have to make everyone in this house cry?"

I just started at him and said, "In my defense, I never made Marly cry." And as an afterthought I added, "Or Zexion." Demyx just looked away from my eyes, his face blushing lightly.

"What?" I asked him, puzzled. I wanted to know why he was looking away. Did I have something on my face? Was he looking at Sora? Was there something crawling on his pants and it feels good? Is that why he was blushing?

"N-Nothing!" he stammered, his hands rushing in front of his face. "Can I have more drinks now?" he asked with his head tilted to the side. Oh damn, he has the puppy-dog look on.

I sighed and said, "No, you can only have 2 cans per day." His face drooped and I continued, "If you take more, and I find out…something like what happened to Sora will happen to you."

He pouted and cried, "Ehh!? But whhiiieee? Two cans are just so… not more," I stared at him like he was insane. The cans were those tall massive ones. You know…the one with the awesome caps on them.

"No, only two," I sighed. He pouted even more, sticking his bottom lip out further.

"I said no more than two."

"But—" he started to say before I cut him off.

"Otherwise, you become like him." I said, jerking my thumb towards Sora, who was crawling into the living room. He pouted and nodded. I felt a bit bad…that is until I saw a glint in his eyes.

"I see that glint in your eyes…" I muttered. I think I made a monster here. He's addicted I tell you! ADDICTED! It scares me. I never see Demyx addicted to anything (besides Music).

He smiled with his eyes closed and said quickly, "Glint? What glint? Idon'tknowwhatyou'etalkingabout!" He was hopeless. I just rolled my eyes at him. Well, I tried warning him. There was a thud as Sora stomped on the ground, attempting to stand up.

He squinted at Demyx with red, puffy eyes and asked, "Do… Do you know where the ribbons and things are?" I'm sorry to say this, but Sora looked like he had a bad case of allergies. His eyes were massive, red, and puffed up. His nose was stuffy and it was runny. He looked like he either has a cold, or was just plain very sick.

Demyx nodded and said, "I think I saw some in Marly's room. I'm not sure though." He got off his stool and stood up, leaning on the counter.

"You…should grab some for me…" Sora said softly.

Demyx whined, his mouth forming into a pout again, "Why me?"

Sora replied with, "Because Roxas might spell the ribbon and blind me even more…"

At this statement, I laughed. I wouldn't do that to him…again. At least…not until later. Of course, I have good reasons to make him go blind. He needed to learn to NOT touch Sugar. Maybe, I'll make him go into rehab. Who knows?

"Besides, Marly's room is weird," Sora added his voice dropping in volume.

"How is it weird?" Demyx asked, leaning towards Sora. "I've been in there many times, and there's nothing weird about it."

Sora pointed to the general direction of the room. Or, at least he tried to. He ended up pointing into the Music room, but Demyx got the cue. "Please?" Sora asked.

Demyx grumbled and hung his head. "Fine, but you owe me for this!"

Sora just nodded as Demyx left the kitchen. I wonder how Sora feels being, like, blind. Maybe I made the spell, a bit too strong… I walked over to the glass cover on the cake and dispelled the magic on it, tapping it twice with my Keyblade. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sora walk out of the kitchen and into the living room with his arms stretched out in front of him. I think now is a good time to describe our house, eh? Okay! *claps hands together and pulls down a screen thing complete with blueprints and a pointer* our house has 3 levels: A basement, first floor, and second floor. *whacks the pointer to the floor levels* The basement is very much like your normal basement: Full of junk, boxes, folding tables, folding chairs, ramen cups and packets, canned foods and a freezer full of ice cream. When you walk into the house, you see pink. See, Marly, being Marly, decided to paint this house…and we couldn't say no. The living room has a long, black, glass table which is in front of a TV. A large 32 inch, plasma TV. Courtesy of Reno. And there's a large tan couch in the corner of the room. You know, it's one of those couches that are supposed to go in the corner, yeah. Our kitchen is large with a massive stove and a very large refrigerator. There is something that I call a kitchen island in the middle of it. It's a countertop in the middle of the kitchen. Then there's the dining room, complete with a long mahogany table with a glass chandelier hanging above it. I placed the cake at the end of this table.

Also on the first floor is a guest room, and the Music room which, of course, has instruments in it. There's a drum set, Demyx's sitar, and Marly's mahogany Grand Piano. He calls it his "baby". Of course, we all know that Demyx is his baby. So yeah. Behind the house is Marly's epically big garden. The whole backyard, minus a small plot of it, is a garden. On the second floor there are all of our bedrooms. Marly's pink bedroom, Demyx's light blue one, Sora's dark blue one, my sea-green one, Axel's red one, and Riku's black one. Zexion has an indigo bedroom. Of course, half of the time, I sleep with Axel, and Sora with Riku, and Demy with Marly, so our bedrooms are basically clothing storage. The stairs leading up to the second floor hug the wall and turn diagonally across the house. There is a banister on it too. It's lovely. The living room is lighted with a massive chandelier; knowing Marly, it cost a lot. *pulls up screen and puts away the pointer* And so ends our tour.

There was a cry, a crash and a thud in the living room. I ran into the living room, yelling, "Who got hurt? Is anyone dead? What happened?" I was met with the sight of Sora, on the glass table, spread-eagled and groaning in pain. I laughed loudly as Demyx rushed down the stairs muttering, "Sora, I have the ribbons but the only color was pink, so…" He stopped as he saw Sora on the table. We exchanged looked and both covered our mouths, trying to muffle the laughter.

"Shutup…" Sora growled, rolling over as he did so. I don't think that was a very smart idea on his behalf… Not only did he fall off, he fell off and hit his hip on a remote. "Owwwieee." He groaned. Demyx and I started shaking with laughter even as we tried not to laugh. We failed. I doubled over, clutching my stomach, laughing my head off. Demyx laughed with his shoulders shaking, his hand over his mouth, completely failing to muffle his laughter.

Sora stood up slowly, groaning as he did so. He stuck out his hand and motioned for Demyx to hand him the ribbons. Demyx snorted as he gave Sora the pink ribbons. Sadly, Sora couldn't see the color of the ribbons and he used them to blindfold himself. Demyx and I couldn't take it anymore and we burst out in laughter again.

"What?" Sora demanded, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Demyx said in a sing-song voice with a wave of his hand.

Sora walked into the general direction of Demyx's voice. And now, I feel bad, because I could've done something to stop Sora, but I didn't…so, he hit a wall. Tears started to fill my eyes as I laughed harder, and Demyx held his sides, doubled over in laughter again.

"Shutup…" Sora muttered.

Demyx and I both agreed to stop laughing, and we all went to bed. It was getting late out, and our lovers would come home eventually. I really hoped that Sora learned his lesson. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't…

Unbeknownst to me, Demyx was in the kitchen in the middle of the night, breaking into my stash of MakoEnergy…

* * *

**YOU SHOULD PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY INTERESTING EFFECTS OF MAKO. 8D  
**

**ThankyouuThankyou.**

**And please, for the sake of making this story more enjoyable for you guys, please review.**

**~Kupo  
**


End file.
